gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Pinnacle Tower
The Battle of Pinnacle Tower was the final battle between the remnants of the COG and Gorasni against the Locust in Azura and the Lambent where the Locust Queen made her last stand against Delta in an attempt to solve the Lambent threat. Order of Battle Prelude During the Attack on the Sovereign, Chairman Richard Prescott returned and gave Marcus Fenix a message from his father, Adam Fenix, revealing that Adam was still alive on the island of Azura and had a weapon that could destroy both the Lambent and the Locust. The Locust are aware about this as well and captured the island in the First Battle of Azura, slaughtering all humans there except Adam and demanding that he should refine his weapon so it would not affect them. Learning about Azura from the message, Prescott and A2897, Marcus led a mission to Azura to save Adam and use the weapon by getting the fuel from Char while sending Damon Baird, Clayton Carmine and Augustus Cole to gather the reinforcements for the battle. After getting a submarine, the CNV Adamant, Delta Squad and Dizzy Wallin traveled underwater to Azura which was the only way to reach the island due to it's Maelstrom barrier. On the way, they came under attack by the Manglers and a Leviathan as well as passing through the mines. After losing the Manglers in the current that was caused by the Maelstrom and the Leviathan getting crushed by the falling debris, they took the automated turrets and the torpedoes out that they fired, allowing the submarine to arrive at the island safely and dock in an underground cave. Upon arrival, Delta had Dizzy take the submarine to a safe distance as they knew that it might be their only way off the island. After fighting their way out of the caves, Delta headed for the Maelstrom Facility to shut the Maelstrom down and allow Cole and Baird's reinforcements to come to the island. With the help of Adam Fenix guiding them from where he was locked in his lab, the group reached the facility by fighting a determined Locust attack off all the way. Traveling to the basement, Delta shut the three generators down that were powering the Maelstrom, but discovered that the Locust apparently setted another power source up and they did not have time to find it. Following Adam's advice, they shutted the five coolant valves off to the device which are protected by the Armored Kantus and caused the facility to explode. Delta got out in time and the Maelstrom was shut down, allowing Cole and Baird to arrive with the Gorasni reinforcements led by Commander Miran Trescu. The Rescue of Adam Fenix With the reinforcements having arrived, Marcus, Cole, Baird and Anya Stroud headed off to rescue Adam Fenix as Samantha Byrne and Jace Stratton went off to help the Gorasni. As they fought through the increasingly desperate Locust forces on the way to Azura's Pinnacle Tower, the Locust shot a Gorasni King Raven down so Delta took several Siegebeasts and Gas Barges out to protect their reinforcements. Eventually, the group reached the Pinnacle Tower where the Lambent joined the fight, sending a bunch of Lambent Stalks up outside the tower. JACK managed to open the door and Marcus told Delta Squad to barricade the doors to prevent the Stalks from coming in by fighting past the groups of Locust guarding the elevator lobby. After breaking through, Delta Squad discovered that the elevators are unfortunately at the top and came down slow. The barricade was destroyed and the three Lambent Stalks attacked Delta Squad. Eventually, the Lambent are defeated and the group made it into the two elevators, but a Locust attack caused one elevator carrying Marcus and Anya to collapse and forcing them to climb on top of the other elevator. Upon their arrival at the top floor, Delta was attacked by Queen Myrrah atop her Tempest and they seemed to kill both by dropping a giant metal emblem of the COG on top of her. Eventually, the group reached Adam Fenix's office and defeated a Locust force outside, but had to go into the two nearby rooms and cut the power to an energy grid over the door. Delta reunited with Adam who explained that the Imulsion was alive and his knowledge of the Locust for at least five years before Emergence Day, having worked on a solution to the Lambent for twenty years. Adam gave Baird a disc that contained all of his accumulated knowledge of the Locust and Imulsion before he led them to the roof where his superweapon was located. The Battle on top of the Pinnacle Tower and the War's End On the roof, Delta and Adam are forced to repel a Lambent attack before they could access the weapon. As Adam activated the weapon, Myrrah and her Tempest attacked and Delta fought them. Clayton Carmine arrived on a Gorasni King Raven and attempted to shoot the Tempest down, but failed and was shot down himself. After they forced the Tempest to the rooftop, Adam raised the two columns containing the Hammer of Dawn, the only weapon capable of killing the Tempest. Marcus used the Hammer on the Tempest, injuring it and causing it to retreat before it began climbing up the side of the tower. Delta fired at it's exposed back until it got shocked by the weapon and was forced to let go. Eventually, through a process of forcing the Tempest to the rooftop and frying it with the Hammer of Dawn, Delta killed the Tempest and defeated Myrrah. As the weapon powered up, many Lambent Stalks popped up and unleashed a wave of many Drudges, but the powering weapon unleashed an energy wave that killed them. Adam explained that that he tested the weapon by infecting himself with Imulsion and due to it's prevalence inside his body, Adam was killed by the weapon and disintegrated. As Delta grieved, Myrrah emerged from the Tempest's remains alive, but slightly injured and mocked Adam's death and his tendency to build weapons that killed many. Marcus ordered Delta not to fire and she mocked his refusal to harm her, but he instead got in close and stabbed Myrrah in the heart with Dominic Santiago's commando knife, killing her. Aftermath The weapon activated and enveloped all of Sera, killing all of the Locust and Lambent and destroying all Imulsion, ending the Locust War and Lambent Pandemic. Carmine survived the Raven crash and he helped his wounded pilot aboard the King Raven that landed on the beach next to them. Peace finally settled on Sera as the survivors of the war celebrated their victory at last. References